A Father's Love
by TheAndromedaFangirl
Summary: In Vader's dying moment's, Luke makes a wish, and the force answers.


Vader tried to move, he tried. Everything felt so heavy. His entire body seemingly attempting to force him to the ground, to lay down and close his eyes, but he couldn't. He couldn't give in, not yet. He fell to his knees as Luke could no longer support the entire weight of the armour.

"Luke, help me take this mask off." He wearily croaked.

"But you'll die," Luke said his voice cracking. His father couldn't die, he'd only just gotten him back.

"Nothing can stop that now," he said between laboured breaths. "Just this once. Let me look upon you with my own eyes."

Luke began to fiddle with Vader's helmet. Quickly figuring out how to release it. As the air escaped, Luke took a ragged breath. He slowly peeled the mask off of his father's face.

Luke look startled at just how badly his father's body was damaged. "Now, go my son," Vader said his voice weakening rapidly. "Leave me."

"No, you're coming with me. I'll not leave you here, I've got to save you," Luke says emotions swirling high within him.

 _I know there's no saving me, not anymore, it's too late. Fine, come and get me death. I'm not afraid, not anymore._

"You already have Luke. You already have," Vader responded tears welling up in his eyes. He had finally looked upon his own son, with his own two eyes for the first time. For the last time. "You were right, you were right about me." Luke looked upon his dying father with sorrow and grief. "Tell your sister you were right." Vader let out a long laboured breath, slowly closing his eyes and beginning to fall backwards.

"Father," Luke called. "I won't leave you," he said with a crack in his voice. Tears began to run down his cheeks as he watched his father die.

 _Goodbye. So long cruel world. Take me now death, so I may see Padmé again, if she'll even look at me. And with that Vader's head fell back,, the respirator filed o make a sound, he was gone._

Luke wept. His father was gone. Dead. Just like everyone else. Oh how he wished he could somehow fix this life. Alderaan would be saved, his mother would be alive, his father, old Ben, Yoda. The list went on. Oh, Force, how he wished for a second chance to start again.

 _"Anakin!" "Ani!" Padmè called to her husband._

 _"Padmè is that really you? How can you look at me after everything I've done." Anakin said with excitement before turning to sorrow._

 _Padmè continued to walk towards him. "Please say something, angel." His voice croaked. She laid a hand on his shoulder and pulled him into an embrace._

 _"Come back to me, Anakin." There was a pause as Anakin continued to hold his wife. He stepped back and looked down at his hands and body. He's reversed back to his unharmed self._

 _"What?" He stared confused as he watched his Force ghost heal the wounds._

 _"Come back to me, Anakin." She said again. Anakin continued to look bewildered as his ghost changed back to his younger self._

 _"Anakin!" A familiar voice called._

 _"Obi-Wan?" Anakin said as he turned around to face his old master._

 _"Anakin," Obi-wan said in a calm smooth tone._

 _"I'm sorry Master." Anakin through his arms around Obi-Wan._

 _"I forgive you Anakin."_

 _"You do?" Obi-Wan nodded and continued to speak. "Now come back to us Anakin."_

 _"Wake up, Ani. Wake up." She whispered in his ear before stepping back and beginning to fade._

 _"No, Padmè, angel. Don't leave."_

 _"Wake up, Ani." She said once more before gently kissing him on the lips and fading into nothingness._

Anakin eyes shot open and he scanned the room quickly. "Where am I?!" He asked panicked.

"Calm down Anakin, it's alright," Obi-Wan said resting a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "You're on Coruscant, in the hospital." Obi-Wan's voice was reassuring. He continued to scan the room. "We thought we'd lost you there. You weren't responding." He said bringing his hand down to rest on Anakin's right arm.

Anakin's eyes fixed on the auburn haired man and he nodded slightly. "Why are you young?" Anakin blurted still panicking. Obi-Wan looked confused at his question.

"Because I still am. Are you sure you're alright?"

"What's going on. I was dead. You were dead! Everyone was dead!" He stood up and began pacing.

"Anakin, calm down. Breathe. Everyone is-" Obi-Wan was cut off by Padmè entering the room.

"Padmè!" He exclaimed. "You're alive!"

"Of course I am Ani, I told you I wasn't going to. Obi-Wan did too," she said calmly, stroking his face.

"This is all wrong!" He began to panic.

Obi-Wan and Padmè both approached him. "Anakin whatever happened to you was all a dream. It isn't real." Obi-Wan said. Anakin began to calm down under his wife's touch.

"It wasn't real," He whispered. He was starting to get flashes of memories. New memories. Of a different life. A happier life. Ahsoka hadn't been expelled from the order. She'd been granted her knighthood, but left. Walked out, with Anakin and Obi-Wan. A year ago, they'd walked out of the temple never to return.

That same day Anakin confessed his love for Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan had told him the feelings were reciprocated. They'd went home - to Padmé, and explained everything to her. Anakin had explained, these types of relationships were very common on Tatooine. She had understood. And now both were in a relationship with Anakin. They loved each other, openly, not in the shadows. Open, and honest, and in love. In a world where the Empire hadn't rose, Where the Chancellor had been killed.

Tears flowed freely down Anakin's cheeks. His life here was beautiful.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said his voice soft. He slowly took anakin in an embrace. "Everything's alright now. Whatever you saw. Whatever you dreamed. It's not real. We're here, and we love you."

Anakin let out a breath. "I love you too." He sighed as both Obi-Wan and Padmé held him tighter.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but the examination is complete. You may see your children," the nurse said .All three smiled and Anakin wiped his tears as they followed her.

"Right in here." The nurse stopped. Two other nurses came up to them. Each holding a baby wrapped in a blanket. One in a pink blanket and one in a blue. A boy and a girl. Luke and Leia.

Leia was screaming while Luke was fast asleep.

"Anakin, your daughter," Padmè said as Anakin was handed the baby. "Leia Amidala Skywalker." She moved to take Luke into her arms

As soon as Anakin took Leia into his arms she stopped crying. Her little eyes blinking and still filled with tears. She looked up at her father and smiled.

Anakin smiled. He looked down upon Leia and began to cry. "You're going to be so beautiful." He whispered as he tenderly stroked her cheek. "My little princess."

"See you're a natural." Padmè smiled. He gently kissed her before swapping with Padmè to take Luke in his arms.

Luke's eyes fluttered open and upon the sight of his father, his eyes began to sparkle. Filled with hope, love and compassion. Anakin gently wiggled his finger on Luke's nose and he began to laugh. "Luke, this is your other pappy, Obi," Anakin whispered to his son before gently placing him in Obi-Wan's arms.

"Hello, Luke," Obi-Wan said with a softness and fondness that made Anakin smile brightly.

Anakin leant down to kiss his wife once again. "This is perfect," he whispered breaking the kiss. Padmè smiled before replying.

"I know you are going to be the best father." She said swapping with Obi-Wan so he could hold Leia.

"And you are going to be the best mother." He tenderly touched her cheek. "I love you both much."

"I love you too." They both replied.

Behind them thy heard a soft cough. They turned to see Bail Organa standing there, a wide smile plastered on his face.

"Bail." Padmè hands Luke to Anakin and walked over to hug the man.

"Padmè, how are you?"

"I'm great, really well." She smiled.

"Senator Organa," Anakin said as he shook the man's hand.

"What's this little man's name?"

"Luke," Anakin said softly. "And that's Leia." He cocked his head towards Obi-Wan.

"May I hold her?" He asked politely. "Of course," Anakin and Padmè said in unison.

"She's beautiful," he marveled as he gently cradled her in his arms. "Breha and I have been talking about adopting a little girl."

"If you want my advice, Senator," Anakin said drawing Bail's attention. "Go for it. I've only been a parent for less than a day and I'm the happiest I've ever been."

He handed Leia back to her father as he took Luke into his arms. "He's a giggly little one isn't he." Bail smiled rocking Luke as he laughed.

"Congratulations, you three. I really hope you are happy."

"We are," Padmè assured.

"This is the best it can be." Anakin smiled.

"I can't think of anything that could make it any better." Obi-Wan added.

"Really, not one thing." A female voice came from the doorway and they all looked to see who it was.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin smiled.

"Obi-Wan called me as soon as Padmè went into labour and I got here as quick as I could." She began walking towards them.

"Who's this little one?" She said cooing at Leia.

"This is Leia and that is Luke."

"Hello Leia, I'm your Auntie Soka. And I'm gonna call you skygal." She smiled. "And you, I'm gonna call you mini skyguy." She said tickling Luke's cheek.

"Take a moment to take in everything. It's the best moment of your lives and you're going to remember this for the rest of your lives."

"It truly is." Anakin smiled.

It truly was the best moment of their lives. Anakin would watch his children grow up in a loving caring family. Surrounded by friends and loved ones.

Anakin sat on the bed, Leia between his legs, as he platted her hair. The first time he'd done her hair, he thought it was going to be terrible. He soon found out that, it was a lot like working with droids. Tying the end with a hair elastic he said, "There, all done princess." Leia jumped off the bed and ran to the mirror.

"It's beautiful daddy, I love it. Pappy always does the side buns." She mocked picking up two of Padmé's curlers and holding them to her ears.

"Pappy, does his best, princess." Anakin laughed.

"I know." Leia smiled.

"And I love pappy."

"And pappy loves you too." Obi-Wan picked her up and swing her around as he entered the room. Luke followed closely behind him, jumping onto Anakin's lap and giving him a hug.

"Ooh, how's my brave boy? All ready for his first day of school?" Ana kin brushed at Luke's blond hair.

"Yes." Luke beamed. "I can't wait to meet new friends."

"Ooh, and you won't have any problem doing that." He tickled Luke's stomach.

Luke laughed and wriggled out of his father's grip. "I want see Jinn before go," he said as he ran out the door.

"Me too, me too." Leia ran after him. Anakin quickly jumped from the bed and ran after them. Catching them he pulled them into his arms.

"Now you can see, Jinn, but what have I told you about running into mommy's room?"

Luke looked down at his feet. "Not too."

"And why is that?"

"Cause she have baby in tummy." Luke replied.

"And?"

"She need lots of sleep."

"Good. Now shh, Jinn, is in the nursery." He too each of them by the hand and led them to the nursery. When they arrived Jinn was snuggled in a blanket against Obi-Wan. He knelt down so the twins could see the baby. (Nearly toddler.)

"Bye bye jinn." Luke kissed him on the fore head.

"See you later." Leia kissed him too.

Jinn giggled and waved his arms.

"Now you two." Anakin said taking Jinn into his arms. "Daddy's gonna take you to school today, and pappy tomorrow."

"Okay." The two smiled and ran to pick up their bags.

Anakin smiled and turned to Obi-Wan. "Ill, see you in about an hour then." He placed jinn back in the cot.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "With your flying, ten minutes."

Anakin smiled and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Obi-Wan replied as Anakin walked out the door.

He approached Luke and Leia. "Alright, you two. You go get in the speeder. Daddy will be out in a minute."

"Okay." The two happily skipped off.

"Anakin." Padmé said from behind him. He turned around to see her holding a baby wrapped in a blanket. She'd gone into labour early this morning. And the'd decided to wait till after school to tell the twins. Anakin ran up to her.

"Alice Shmi Skywalker." Padmé smiled, her eyes tired. Anakin kissed his daughter on her small, still pink forehead. Then kissing his wife.

"You get some rest. Obi-Wan can handle it until get back."

"I will." She smiled. He kissed he again before running out the door. As he took his seat in the speeder he smiled. He was the happiest man alive.

And for the rest of his days. Anakin Skywalker, was truly, truly happy.


End file.
